


Szárnyak az ablakban

by AgathaDeGalen



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Translation, Victorian Sherlock Holmes, de komolyan, enyhe erőszak, mert különben nem lenne mit kinyomozni, translation/fordítás, zseniális detektívtörténet
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgathaDeGalen/pseuds/AgathaDeGalen
Summary: Crowley és Aziraphale Sherlock Holmes egyik bűnügyének fő gyanúsítottaivá válnak.Egy XIX. századi detektívtörténet John Watson doktor úr tollából, aki ígéretet tett arra, hogy soha nem publikálja.A fordítás Sonnet23 Wing in the Window című remekműve alapján, a szerző engedélyével készült.





	Szárnyak az ablakban

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wings in the Window](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371799) by [Sonnet23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnet23/pseuds/Sonnet23). 



Holmes ugyan nem osztja a véleményemet, de kétségkívül ez volt munkásságának egyik legkülönösebb esete. Az _én_ életemben mindenesetre aligha történt ennél rendkívülibb dolog.

Az érintettek kizárólag azzal a feltétellel avattak be engem az ügyben játszott szerepükbe, hogy a történtek soha nem kerülnek nyilvánosság elé. Mrs. Stanhope, Mr. Banks, Aziraphale és Crowley – mind osztoztak ebben a kívánságukban. A számos elbeszélő miatt ez a történet talán eklektikusabbnak fog hatni stílusában, mint olvasóim tőlem megszokhatták. Egyik szereplő sem ismeri, a többiek hogyan számoltak be a történtekről. Én vagyok így az egyetlen, aki tudja, pontosan mi is játszódott le a Stanhope kúriában 1895. május 7-én. Elmondhatjuk tehát, hogy talán még barátomnál is jobban értem ezt az esetet. Márpedig be kell vallanom, hogy a legkevésbé sem értem.

_Dr John H. Watson_

 

_Crowley_

Crowley-nak olyan érzése volt, mintha valaki figyelné. Kevés ennél kellemetlenebb érzést tudott volna elképzelni. Kivéve persze azt, ha leszúrják egy feszülettel. Vagy karddal. Vagy élve elégetik, esetleg halálra fagy. No meg, ha végig kell hallgatnia Aziraphale kiselőadását arról, hogy a gonosz végül mindig elpusztítja önmagát. Szóval az érzés, hogy valaki titokban figyeli, kellemetlenségben rögtön a hegyes fémtárgyak, az extrém hőmérsékletek és Aziraphale nyaggatása után következett.

Apropó, Aziraphale. Az a hülye tollgombolyag szintén feltűnt a lakásában, amíg a démon aludt, de Crowley nem hitte, hogy most is az angyal ólálkodik körülötte.

Az is lehet, hogy csak képzelődik. Crowley nagyot sóhatjva kikászálódott az ágyból. Kicsit bizonytalanul állt a lábán, ami nem is csoda, tekintve, hogy több mint fél évszázada nem használta őket. Vett egy mély lélegzetet, majd a falba kapaszkodva az ablakhoz araszolt.

Abban a pillanatban egy homályos alak lépett el a szemben lévő ház egyik ablakából.

Crowley szíve nagyot dobbant.

_Ez ki a pokol lehetett?_

_Vagy lehet, hogy a_ Pokol _az?_

Ha ez utóbbi, akkor vajon mit akarhatnak tőle? Miért nem törnek be egyszerűen a szobájába, és követelnek választ arra, hogy hol a jó francban volt egy egész évszázadig? Ebben az esetben természetesen azt mondaná nekik, hogy az ébren töltött hosszú-hosszú idő után megérdemelt egy kis vakációt.

Az igazság azonban az volt, hogy Crowley úgy érezte, annyi gonoszságot szított véletlenül a Földön, hogy a világegyetem egyetlen démoni cselekedetre volt a teljes összeomlástól. Nem akarta, hogy ez az ő lelkén száradjon. És azt sem akarta végignézni, ahogy a világ vidáman újjáépíti önmagát, mintha mi sem történt volna. Nem bírt volna az angyal szemébe nézni, és elhebegni, hogy „Véletlen volt”. Azok után nem, hogy annyiszor teázott együtt a leendő császárral.

Aziraphale azt mondta, hogy a háború így is, úgy is kitört volna. Vigasztaló volt ezt hallani. Nem mintha Crowley maga elhitte volna, de kicsit jobban érezte magát tudván, hogy Aziraphale ezt gondolja. Bárcsak hihette volna, hogy az angyal valóban így hiszi…

A gondolatai így rótták szüntelenül ugyanazokat a köröket, mígnem az alvás tűnt az egyetlen kiútnak. És most ettől a vigaszától is megfosztották. Mégis hogyan alhatna vissza, ha valaki a szomszéd ablakból mereszti rá a szemét?

Amikor azonban visszafordult a szomszéd ház felé, az ablak üresen ásított.

Mivel már úgyis fel volt öltözve, Crowley elindult a Soho felé. Csakis azért – győzködte magát –, hogy lebeszélje Aziraphale-t a látogatásokról.

Az utcán jó páran utána fordultak. Crowley zavartan az arcához emelte a kezét, hogy sötétített szemüvege biztosan jól takarja-e kígyószerű szemeit. De nem, nem csúszott félre. Beletelt egy kis időbe, mire rájött, hogy a ruhái bő ötven éve kimentek a divatból.

\- Úgy nézek ki, mint Aziraphale – morogta magában, és a legközelebbi ruhaüzlet felé vette az irányt.

A modern divat azonnal elnyerte a tetszését. Egyszerű volt, mégis stílusos; előkelő minden fellengzősség nélkül. A majdnem térdig érő felöltő pedig tökéletesen illett nyurga alakjára.

\- Parancsol valamit különleges alkalmakra is, Mr. Crowley? – kérdezte a szabó.

Crowley nem volt biztos benne, hogy lesz-e része különleges alkalmakban a következő fél évszázadban. Ha szerencséje van, Aziraphale bevallja a kémkedést, és ő visszabújhat az ágyába, és átaludhat még ötven évet.

A sorsnak – pontosabban egy bizonyos angyalnak – azonban más tervei voltak.

\- Crowley! Kedvesem, hát felébredtél? – kiáltott fel Aziraphale. Felemelkedett a pult mögül, és félretolta a könyvet, amit olvasott.

\- Igen, örülhetsz. Végre megkaptad, amit akartál – zsémbelt Crowley, bár be kellett vallania magának, hogy csak félig-meddig gondolta komolyan. Hirtelen ráébredt, hogy örül az angyalnak. Történelem, divat, uralkodók, politikai rendszerek, térképek… a világon minden megváltozott. Egyedül Aziraphale maradt ugyanaz; a könyvei között, ugyanabban az öltönyben, amit 1832-ben viselt. Crowley a világért nem cserélte volna el.

\- Ezt hogy érted? – nézett rá értetlenül az angyal.

\- Te akartad, hogy felébredjek, vagy nem? Kétszer is átjöttél hozzám, és a Pokol tudja, miért, a szomszéd ház ablakából kémkedtél utánam.

\- Hogy mi? Ez nonszensz, Crowley! – tört ki Aziraphale-ből a kelleténél kicsit hangosabban.

\- Igazán? – vigyorodott el Crowley.

\- Hát jó, talán nem teljesen – motyogta az angyal szép rózsásra pirulva. – Tényleg vártam, hogy felébredj végre. És valóban meglátogattalak, amikor a környéken jártam… De még _álmomban_ sem gondoltam rá, hogy kémkedjek utánad. Miért tettem volna?

\- Hm… – Crowley elgondolkodott a hallottakon, és azon tűnődött, vajon miért is szeretné Aziraphale, ha ő megjelenne az álmaiban, és vajon miféle álmok lehetnek azok. – Akkor nem te voltál ott?

\- Természetesen nem!

\- Hát, márpedig valaki volt ott. És addig aligha mehetek vissza aludni, amíg rá nem jövök, hogy ki volt az.

\- Akkor talán lenne kedved eljönni velem egy összejövetelre, amire meghívtak? – vakarta zavartan a fejét Aziraphale.

\- Meghívtak valahová? Pedig a lábad sem teszed ki a boltból! Kivéve, ha hozzám jössz…

\- Van saját életem, drága fiam. Bocsáss meg, ha _neked_ fogalmad sincs róla, mi az.

\- Jól van, jól van – lengette a kezét Crowley békítően. Nem akart rögtön az első nap összeveszni az angyallal. – Miféle összejövetel ez?

\- Emilia Stanhope grófnő, egy tiszteletreméltó és finom hölgy, meghívott a ma este tartandó fogadására. Egy olasz énekesnő fog előadni, kifejezetten a család és a közeli barátok számára. Azt mondta, vihetek magammal valakit.

\- Óóó, szóval felfigyeltél a hölgyekre? Azt hittem…

\- Senkire sem figyeltem fel! – tiltakozott Aziraphale, az ártatlan ugratáshoz képest túl hevesen. Crowley felkuncogott.

\- Akkor a _hölgyek_ figyeltek fel _rád_?

\- A grófnő csak egy barát. Pontosabban egy ügyfél. De jó tanáccsal segíteni tudtam rajta, és azóta roppant hálás és kedves hozzám.

\- Mit csináltál? – kérdezte Crowley.

\- Olyan szomorú történet! A férje nemrég hunyt el, és a grófnő annyira szerette, hogy szegény egészen… vigasztalhatatlan volt. Nem tudta nélküle folytatni az életét. A barátnője, Mrs. Russell mindent megpróbált, hogy életet leheljen belé. Színházba, koncertekre jártak, elutaztak, vásároltak, híres emberekkel találkoztak… Mrs. Russell valamilyen okból rajong a hírességekért. Aztán egy nap elhozta Emiliát hozzám, mert azt remélte, hogy el tudom vonni a figyelmét a gyászáról, ha irodalomról beszélgetünk…

\- Úgy érted, a barátodról, Oscarról?

Aziraphale az égnek emelte a szemét.

\- És erről honnan tudsz? Egész idő alatt aludtál.

\- Az ördög nem alszik. Metaforikus értelemben. Metaforikus értelemben ébren voltam. Nem csak te tudsz ügyesen kémkedni.

\- _Nem_ kémkedtem! Akárhogy is, Emilia eljött, és beszélgetni kezdtünk. Először a Bibliát ajánlottam neki, de elutasított, mondván, hogy nem neki való a vallás. A férje halálakor elveszítette a hitét. Ezután megpróbáltam felvidítani valami vidám, elmés és modern művel…

\- Valamivel Oscartól?

Aziraphale elengedte a füle mellett a megjegyzést.

\- De már olvasta. A grófnő valóban nagyon művelt asszony. Megpróbálkoztam a _Robinson Crusoe_ -val is, hiszen azt szemlélteti, hogy az emberek elegendő erővel bármit átvészelhetnek, de azt mondta, hogy nem tud azonosulni egy lakatlan szigeten rekedt férfi alakjával. Megkérdezte, hogy van-e varázslatról szóló könyvem, aminek a szereplői elveszítik a szerettüket. Különös témaválasztásnak tartottam, mégis megértettem, miért jutott az eszébe. Törnöm kellett a fejem, hogy kitaláljak valamit, és végül csak a _Faust_ jutott az eszembe.

Crowley felnevetett.

\- Mondták már neked, hogy nagyon furcsa egy angyal vagy, Aziraphale?

\- Igen, már… – kezdte Aziraphale, majd elhallgatott. – De miért? Mi olyan furcsa ebben?

\- Semmi, csak a _Faust_ nem éppen angyali mű… az ördögidézéssel, meg minden.

\- De bevált! – rikkantotta diadalmasan Aziraphale. – A grófnő megkérdezte, hogy Faustnak sikerült-e démoni segítséggel visszaszereznie a szerelmét. Megmondtam, hogy nem, de a Mennyben újból találkoztak. Hátramentem oda, ahol a kevésbé kedvenc könyveimet tartom, és a felső polcról levettem neki a kötetet. Olyan izgatottnak tűnt! Utána még röviden beszélgettünk a Mennyről, és azokról a csodás dolgokról, amik az embert várják, ha jól éli az életét. Könnyes szemmel, mosolyogva búcsúzott. Hosszú évek óta nem éreztem ennyi angyali inspirációt, Crowley!

\- Jaj, kímélj meg ettől a ssszörnyű, ssszacharinos nonssszensssztől! Megvigasztaltál egy szomorú hölgyet. Ügyes vagy. De garantálni nem tudod, hogy a Mennybe jut, igaz? Sőt, valószínűleg csak magadba habarítottad ezzel az ösztönző, könyörületes beszéddel – húzta el a száját cinikusan Crowley. – Mi van azzal a meghívással?

Aziraphale-en látszott, hogy szüksége lenne egy kis időre, hogy átgondolja Crowley szavait, de azért folytatta.

\- Szóval pár nappal később levelet kaptam a grófnőtől. Mint írta, a beszélgetésünk és a könyv megváltoztatta az életét, és hálája jeléül meghívott, hogy vegyek részt ezen a fogadáson, ahol közeli barátai és pár roppant érdekes személy lesz jelen.

\- Mit értesz azon, hogy érdekes?

\- Hát, ott lesz az énekesnő, Gemma Bellincioni. A grófnő lánya nagy zenerajongó, Gemmát főleg az ő kedvéért hívták meg. Eljön néhány író és színész is. Emilia fivére, Mr. Banks pár politikust is meghívott. És lesz még ott valaki, akit vagy nagyon érdekesnek, vagy nagyon rémisztőnek fogsz találni.

\- Kicsoda?

\- Mr. Sherlock Holmes.

\- És most tudnom kéne, hogy kiről van szó?

\- Ezek szerint tényleg _csak_ utánam kémkedtél – sóhajtotta Aziraphale. – Mr. Holmes híres detektív. Hivatása legjobbja. Van egy módszere… Egyetlen pillantásból mindent megtud az emberekről.

\- Igazán? Hát, ez szép kis kihívásnak ígérkezik. Kíváncsi vagyok, rólunk mit tud majd mondani – húzta fel az orrát Crowley.

\- Én is. De el kell ismernem, kissé izgulok is. Nem lenne jó, ha mindenki megtudná, hogy éteri lények vagyunk. Mármint éteri és okkult…

\- Ezt most muszáj volt? – duzzogott Crowley, de szinte nyomban felderült. – Azt hiszem, mégiscsak szükségem lesz arra az alkalmi öltözetre.

 

***

 

_Dr J. Watson_

Holmes ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy korán érkezzünk. Mint magyarázta, ily módon lehetősége nyílik külön-külön, belépésük pillanatában megfigyelni a többi vendéget. Ha már egy kisebb gyülekezet fogad minket, úgy nehezebben tudna róluk bármit is megállapítani.

\- Ezt értsem úgy, hogy nem csak egy kellemes estére számíthatok jó társaságban? – kérdeztem mosolyogva.

Az igazat megvallva, meglepett, amikor Sherlock Holmes megkért, hogy kísérjem el egy finom házban tartott összejövetelre. Rendszerint nem érdekelték az efféle mulatságok. A hölgyek, a társasági élet, az udvarias csevegés és az egzotikus ételek mind hidegen hagyták. Inkább kedvére volt egy jó pipa, a szoba csendje vagy egy érdekfeszítő gyilkosság. Sejtettem, hogy valami megragadta barátom figyelmét ebben a házban, és nem tévedtem. Kiderült, hogy Stanhope grófnő fivére, Mr. Thomas Banks felkérte Holmest, hogy derítse ki, mi áll a férjét több mint egy éve mélyen gyászoló húga hirtelen hangulatváltozása mögött. A hölgy ugyanis szinte egyik pillanatról a másikra ismét jó kedélyű, vidám, sőt, már-már boldog lett.

\- Mr. Banks arra gyanakszik, hogy férfi van a dologban. Valaki, aki újból megdobogtatta Mrs. Stanhope szívét – mondta Holmes.

\- Hát aztán? Miért nem beszél erről a húgával? Felnőtt nő, szabadon választhat és szerethet, akit csak akar.

\- Teljesen igaza van, kedves barátom. Az a gyanúm, hogy szeretné, ha valami kompromittálót találnék a húga ellen, hiszen birtokának most Mr. Banks az egyedüli ura, ő intézi az üzleti ügyeket és kezeli a vagyonát. Úgy vélem, nem szívesen válna meg mindezektől.

\- De csak nem akar neki valóban segíteni!

\- Dehogy – felelte türelmesen Sherlock Holmes. – De engem is roppant mód érdekel a grófnő pálfordulása. Valami rejtélyt sejtek a háttérben. Csalódott lennék, ha _valóban_ szerelmi ügyről volna szó, ám ha valóban ennyire odaadóan ápolta a férje emlékét, erre kevés esélyt látok.

Amikor bevezettek minket, még csak pár személy volt jelen. Mrs. Stanhope és leánya, Evelyn fogadta és kísérte be a szalonba a vendégeket. Mr. Banks köszöntött minket, majd hamarosan visszavonult a dolgozószobájába, hogy elintézzen még pár üzleti ügyet, mielőtt Miss Gemma megkezdi az előadását. Meg kell mondanom, a legkevésbé sem tetszett az úr külleme. Arcvonásai egy szüntelenül gyanakvó, rosszindulatú ember benyomását keltették. Ideges szemei ide-oda jártak, és a homlokán verejtékcseppek ütköztek ki. Holmes azonban nem mutatta az aggodalom legkisebb jelét sem. Röviden kezet rázott Mr. Banksszel, aztán látszólag teljesen megfeledkezett róla. Az édesanyjához hasonlóan talpig feketébe öltözött Miss Evelyn bájos ifjú hölgy volt. Talán kicsit félszeg, és újra meg újra a szoba sarkában összeült kis zenekar felé pillantott. A zenészek a hangszereiket hangolták, Miss Gemma Bellincioni, a fiatal olasz énekesnő pedig a zongoristával beszélgetett.

Háziasszonyunk körül ott sertepertélt még egy másik középkorú asszony, akit Mrs. Russellként mutattak be. Ő még nálunk is hamarabb érkezett, és minden olyan újonnan érkezővel igyekezett pár szót váltani, akinek a neve legalább egyszer szerepelt az újságokban.

Egymás után érkeztek a vendégek. Én hamarosan felhagytam azzal, hogy minden új arcot megfigyeljek, bár biztosra veszem, hogy Holmes nemcsak egy futó pillantással illette őket, és valószínűleg mindnyájukról tudott volna mesélni valamit.

Amikor azonban ők ketten beléptek, még _én_ is felfigyeltem rájuk.

Az első, ami szemet szúrt, hogy mennyire különböztek egymástól. Az egyikük magas volt és vékony, mondhatni csupa szeglet. Szinte teljesen feketébe öltözött, és egy kígyófejű sétapálcát tartott a kezében. Sötétre színezett szemüveget viselt, melyet még a szobában sem vett le. Társa vele ellentétben világos színű, kissé régimódi és kopottas öltönyt hordott. Ebből, és enyhe izgatottságából arra következtettem, hogy ritkán jár társaságba. Valamivel alacsonyabb és kerekdedebb volt a barátjánál, és aranyszínű tincsei még inkább kiemelték lágy vonásait.

Őket szemlélve a második gondolatom az volt, hogy mennyire különböztek _mindenki mástól_. Igaz, ez inkább megérzés volt, mint gondolat. Nem tudtam volna megmondani, mi emelte ki őket a tömegből. Egyszerűen csak… _kivételesnek_ hatottak.

\- Mr. Fell, Mr. Crowley, engedjék meg, hogy bemutassam Mr. Sherlock Holmest és John Watson doktort – vezette őket hozzánk Mrs. Stanhope. – Mr. Fell egy igazán lenyűgöző könyvesbolt tulajdonosa. Tele van régi és ritka könyvekkel. Volt olyan kedves, hogy tanácsot adott nekem nemrégiben, és rengeteget segített vele.

\- Valóban? – kérdezte Holmes, növekvő kíváncsisággal fürkészve Mr. Fellt.

\- Csak azt tettem, amit minden más könyvkereskedő megtett volna… eladtam egy könyvet.

Ezt hallva Mr. Crowley felhorkant. Kérdőn fordultunk feléje.

\- Mi az? – kérdezte Holmes.

\- Semmi, csak Mr. Fell rendszerint nem szívesen teszi azt, amit a többi könyvkereskedő. _Nem_ szereti eladni a könyveit.

Mr. Fell már szólásra nyitotta a száját, de barátom megelőzte.

\- Milyen különös. De talán megváltozott ez a szokása, mialatt Ön távol volt.

\- Honnan jött rá, hogy távol voltam? – csodálkozott Mr. Crowley.

\- Bocsásson meg, nem kellett volna feltevésekbe bocsátkoznom. Nem feltétlenül volt _távol_ ; lehet, hogy súlyos betegségen esett át, és ezért hosszú ideig nem hagyta el az otthonát.

\- Igaza van, így volt… De hogyan…

Holmes következtetése engem is meglepett. Azt vártam, hogy Mr. Fellről mondja majd ugyanezt, és el nem tudtam képzelni, Mr. Crowley mivel keltette benne ezt a benyomást.

\- A ruhái árulták el: teljesen újak. Még az inge, a nyakkendője, sőt, még a cipőfűzője is az. A modorából azonban kitűnik, hogy nem idegen Önnek a magas társasági élet, így az nem lehetséges, hogy most jár először előkelő háznál, és kifejezetten erre az alkalomra vásárolta a ruháit. Vagyis elég ideig távol kellett lennie ahhoz, hogy a divat megváltozzék, és új ruhatárat kelljen csináltatnia.

\- Hát ez mulatságos… – Crowley arckifejezése megfejthetetlen volt a szemüvege mögött. – Szóval Ön Sherlock Holmes, a híres detektív, aki számára minden ember nyitott könyv.

\- Egyszerűen csak olyan ember vagyok, aki sok mindent lát és megfigyel.

\- Örülök, hogy megismerhettem, Mr. Holmes – vágott közbe Mr. Fell, és karon ragadta Crowley-t. – És természetesen Önt is, Watson doktor. Crowley, válthatnánk pár szót négyszemközt?

Miközben távoztak, még elkaptam egy alig hallható mondatfoszlányt.

\- Nem hiszem, hogy _minket_ kéne nyitott könyvként olvasnia, kedvesem.

Crowley és Fell elsétáltak, és hamarosan mindannyian elfoglaltuk a helyünket, hogy átadjuk magunkat signorina Bellincioni angyali hangjának. Az ilyen pillanatokban barátom megfeledkezett a mindennapi életét nyomasztó unalomról és a bűnügyek megoldását kísérő izgalomról. Csak egy volt a hallgatóság soraiban, aki önfeledtem élvezte a világmindenség legcsodálatosabb ajándékát, a zenét. Ám a dal lassan véget ért, signorina Gemma elegánsan meghajolt, majd elvegyült a vendégek között. A zenekar azonban továbbra is gondoskodott a közönsége szórakoztatásáról. Újjáéledtek a beszélgetések, és az emberek fokozatosan elvonultak a ház különböző sarkaiba, hogy zavartalanul élvezhessék a számukra legkellemesebb személyek társaságát. Nem tudnám megmondani, hogy Crowley és Fell mikor távoztak a szobából, de akkor még nem is szenteltem ennek sok figyelmet.

 

***

 

_Aziraphale_

\- Elmondanád még egyszer, miért megyünk oda? – kérdezte Crowley feszülten, ahogy Mr. Banks dolgozószobája felé haladtak egy üres folyosón.

\- Mert kíváncsi vagyok. De neked nem kell velem jönnöd, ha nem akarsz – mosolygott Aziraphale kicsit rosszindulatúan, jól tudva, hogy Crowley nem szívesen térne vissza egyedül a zsúfolt szalonba. Igazán aranyos volt néha ezzel a túlcsorduló szorongásával. És most, majdnem egy évszázadnyi alvás, és az azt megelőző kellemetlen események után még bizonytalanabb volt, mint valaha. A csiszolt és kifinomult felső réteg ellenére… vagy talán pont amiatt. Aziraphale gondolatban megintette önmagát, amiért sajnálatot érez az ellensége iránt, de inkább csak megszokásból.

\- Hát ez nagyszerű! Először elrángatsz ide magaddal, aztán odadobnál a cápák közé? – nyafogta Crowley, akaratlanul is elmélyítve az ellenség iránti sajnálatot Aziraphale-ben.

\- Figyelj – kezdte Aziraphale. – Thomas Banksnek lenyűgöző a könyvtára. Persze gyakorlatilag nem az övé, eredetileg Emilia férjéé, Edward Stanhope-é volt. És a gróf megszerezte Kolumbusz Kristóf _Próféciáskönyv_ ének egy példányát. Nagyon ritka könyv, még én sem olvastam soha. Tudod, mennyire érdekelnek a próféciák. Nagyon szeretnék legalább egy pillantást vetni rá.

\- Fogalmam sincs, miről beszélsz, de ha egy angyal be akar törni valakinek a szobájába, én nem fogok tiltakozni.

A dolgozószoba bámulatos volt. Kész szerencse, hogy Aziraphale-nek nem volt szüksége levegőre, mert percekre elfelejtett lélegezni.

A szoba meglehetősen keskeny volt, a mennyezet azonban olyan magasra nyújtózott, hogy a könyvtár több emeletre magasodott a fejük fölé. Talán még Aziraphale könyvesboltjánál is nagyobb volt. Az angyal irigykedve nézte, de meg is haragudott ezért magára.

Hosszú, boldog percek teltek el a könyvtárban (pontosabban Aziraphale számára; Crowley láthatóan halálra unta magát), mielőtt a közeledő léptek hangja megzavarta őket.

\- Jön valaki – kapta fel a fejét Crowley.

\- Csak Banks lehet az! Megmondta, hogy a koncert után visszajön dolgozni.

\- Akkor miért nem a koncert alatt jöttél ide?! – kiáltotta suttogva Crowley.

\- Mert a dalt is meg akartam hallgatni – súgta vissza Aziraphale, mire Crowley csak a szemét forgatta. – Mihez kezdjünk? Bújjunk el?

\- Azt már nem – rázta a fejét Crowley. – Nem tudni, meddig akar itt dolgozni, és holt biztos, hogy nem fogok órákig egy könyvespolc mögött lapítani. Ez a te Paradicsomod, nem az enyém.

\- Akkor menekülnünk kell.

\- Gondolom, igen.

Crowley kitárta a kertre néző ablakot. Szerencsére a földszinten voltak, így nem kellett használniuk a szárnyaikat. Aziraphale ügyetlenül felmászott a párkányra, és óvatosan kimászott az ablakon. Amikor lihegve leugrott (vagy inkább leesett) a földre, visszaintett Crowley-nak.

\- Minden rendben, nem túl magas. Jöhetsz nyugodtan.

\- Öhm, tudod, mit…? Inkább mégsem…

\- Mi? Miért?! – kiáltotta Aziraphale, majd jóval halkabban folytatta. – Nincs tériszonyod, ugye?

\- Aziraphale – ráncolta a homlokát Crowley –, ugye tudod, hogy vannak szárnyaim?

\- Nem tudom! Úgy érzem, semmit sem értek! Fogalmam sincs, hogy mi a _fenét_ művelsz… Várj csak, ugye nem a Pokol van a dologban?

\- Nem! – sziszegte Crowley. – Figyelj, majd azt mondom Banksnek, hogy őt kerestem, mert beszélni szeretnék vele.

\- Mégis miről?

\- Üzleti dolgokról – vont vállat Crowley. – Majd kitalálok valamit.

\- Akkor visszamegyek, és ugyanezt mondom. Segíts fel!

\- _Ne!_ Gyanakodni fog, ha mindkettőnket itt talál egyedül. Menj, mielőtt még meglát valaki!

\- Rendben! – fújt Aziraphale bosszúsan. Nem tetszett neki Crowley feszült és ideges arckifejezése. Látszott, hogy készül valamire. A kérdés már csak az, hogy mennyi bajt okoz az a „valami”.

Visszafelé a szalonba Aziraphale úgy döntött, hogy tesz egy kis kitérőt…

 

***

 

_Mr. Banks_

Thomas Banks benyitott a dolgozószobájába, és megdermedt. A szoba kellős közepén egy tetőtől talpig feketébe öltözött férfi állt. A haja is sötét volt, és a szemeit fekete szemüveg takarta. Mr. Banks először megrémült, mert azt hitte, démont lát, vagy halott sógora tért vissza a túlvilágról, hogy megbizonyosodjon arról, jól gondját viseli-e a birtokának, a feleségének és a lányának. Beletelt egy pillanatba, míg az idegenben felismerte Mr. Crowley-t, húga egyik új ismerősét.

\- Jó estét, Mr. Banks. Szeretnék Önnel váltani pár szót, ha lehetséges – mondta Mr. Crowley furcsa mosollyal. Ha Mr. Banks hajlott volna a paranoiára, _komisz mosolynak_ nevezte volna. De nem hajlott. Talán csak egy kicsit.

\- Természetesen. Miről lenne szó?

\- Ó, csak erről.

Mr. Crowley csettintett az ujjával, és Thomas Banks összecsuklott.

 

***

 

_Dr J. Watson_

A szalon hangulata kezdett kissé unalmassá válni. A vendégek többsége vagy elvonult valahova, vagy kis csoportokba verődve társalgott. Még Mrs. Russell is eltűnt a szobából. Mr. Crowley-t és Mr. Fellt sem láttam sehol, bár ahogy ez felötlött bennem, az utóbbi feltűnt, igaz, nem festett túl jól.

\- Jól érzi magát, uram? – kérdeztem, amikor lerogyott a mellettem álló székre. – Orvos vagyok, észreveszem, ha valaki rosszul van. Tudok segíteni?

\- Köszönöm, ez nagyon kedves Öntől, de túlélem. Valami rosszat ehettem, ez minden.

És valóban, pár perc múlva Mr. Fell már sokkal jobban nézett ki. Rövid beszélgetésünknek csak később tulajdonítottam jelentőséget.

Hamarosan Stanhope grófnő is visszatért a konyhából, ahol a személyzetnek adott utasításokat. A társaság éppen az asztal körül helyezkedett el, amikor hirtelen fojtott kiáltást hallottunk a távolból.

\- Mi volt ez? – sápadt el a grófnő.

\- Talán valami félresikerült a konyhában? – találgatott Mrs. Russell, aki a grófnővel együtt tért vissza a szobába.

\- Az nem lehet… a konyha túl messze van innen. Megyek, utánanézek.

Mielőtt azonban távozhatott volna, futó léptek zaja ütötte meg a fülünket, és egy fiatal cselédlány szaladt le a szobába vezető lépcsőn. Szegény lány szörnyen rémültnek látszott; egész testében reszketett, és alig kapott levegőt. Látszólag ügyet sem vetett a vendégek döbbent pillantásaira, akik nyilván nem voltak hozzászokva, hogy a szolgálók kiáltozva berohannak a nappalijukba…

\- Méltóságos grófnő! Asszonyom…!

Stanhope grófnő felállt, és elindult a lány felé.

\- Mi az, Mary? Mi történt, miért…

\- Miss Stanhope… a kisasszony… csak…

A grófnő alig jutott szóhoz.

\- Evelyn? Mi a baj? Hol van?

\- Megsérült, asszonyom! A szobájában van. Én találtam rá… Nagyon… Olyan sok a vér! Azt hiszem, lelőtték!

\- Lelőtték?! Miket hord itt össze?!

\- Én nem csináltam semmit… csak megtaláltam. Kérem, siessen, segítség kell neki! – Mary már sírt, de nem kellett kétszer mondania. Az összes vendég talpra ugrott, és egy emberként a grófnő után eredt Miss Stanhope szobája felé.

\- Kérem! – harsant Holmes hangja. – Maradjanak ülve! John Watson barátom orvos, ő tud segíteni. Én pedig vele tartok a bűntett helyszínére. Aki nem rokona az ifjú hölgynek, maradjon itt, és próbáljon megnyugodni!

Szavai ellenére többen mégis velünk tartottak – kíváncsiságból vagy segítőkészségből, nem tudom. Köztük volt Mr. Fell, Mrs. Russell és még a zenekar zongoristája is, akit, mint később megtudtam, Frederick Shaw-nak hívtak, és Miss Stanhope zenetanáraként hosszú ideje a házban lakott.

Amikor már az Evelyn szobájába vezető folyosón jártunk, újabb személy csatlakozott a csoporthoz.

\- Mi folyik itt? Mi ez a hangzavar? – Mr. Crowley tűnt elő a semmiből. Nem tudnám megmondani, pontosan mikor bukkant fel, és akkor nem is igazán érdekelt. Valaki elmagyarázta neki a helyzetet, és ő velünk együtt belépett a hölgy lakosztályába.

Miss Stanhope szinte teljesen arcra borulva hevert a földön. Egyik kezét az oldalán vérző sebre szorította. Amikor meghallott minket, megmoccant, és megpróbálta felemelni a fejét. Édesanyja, Holmes és jómagam hozzá siettünk, és letérdeltünk mellé.

\- Mi történt, Eve? – jajgatott Stanhope grófnő, remegő ujjaival a lány homlokát simogatva.

\- Eve! – motyogta valaki az ajtóban. – A francba.

\- Én… szárnyak… az ablakban. Láttam… aztán… – hangja kiáltásba fulladt, ahogy megvizsgáltam a sérülését.

\- Nem súlyos a sebe – igyekeztem megnyugtatni a grófnőt. – A golyó nem ért létfontosságú szervet, tisztán áthaladt az oldalán. Jóformán csak karcolás. De Miss Evelyn sok vért vesztett, és úgy tűnik, sokkot kapott. Kérem, segítsenek az ágyára fektetni, hogy elláthassam a sebet!

\- Hál’ Istennek! Nem is, hála _Önnek_ , Watson doktor! – A grófnő szemeiből könnyek csorogtak, de a hangja megkönnyebbülésről árulkodott. – De ki tehette? Értesítenünk kell a rendőrséget.

\- Miért kéne a rendőrséget zaklatnunk, amikor itt van velünk Sherlock Holmes? – szólalt meg Mrs. Russell, a helyzet komolyságához méltatlanul izgatottan. – A rendőrség mindig összekutyul mindent, és zavarják a nyomozásában, igaz, Mr. Holmes?

\- Attól tartok, igaza van. Azonban én is azt mondom, hogy értesítenie kell a rendőrséget, Stanhope grófnő. De ha vár vele egy kicsit, és megengedi, hogy a _saját_ módszeremet használva körülnézzek, ígérem, hogy még éjfél előtt felgöngyölítem ezt az ügyet.

\- Ó… nem is tudom… De talán… Rendben van. Tegyen, ahogy jónak látja.

\- Természetesen szükségem lesz mindenki teljes együttműködésére. Kérje meg a vendégeit, hogy ne hagyják el a házat. Miss Evelyn, látott valakit a szobájában?

\- Nem… szárnyak… - suttogta Miss Stanhope, és végre elvesztette az eszméletét.

\- Szárnyak? Ez vajon mit jelent? – tűnődött a fiatal zongorista, miközben segített a spanyolfal mögé vinni az ájult lányt, ahol az ágya állt. Ezután magamra hagyott páciensemmel és egy szobalánnyal. Munka közben hallgattam a többiek beszűrődő beszélgetését.

\- Nem csupán szárnyak – helyesbített Holmes. – _Szárnyak az ablakban._ Ez azt jelenti, hogy vagy az ablakból látta őket, vagy pedig az ablaküvegen megjelenő tükörképüket vette észre, hiszen kint sötét van, idebent pedig égtek a lámpások. Meg voltak gyújtva a lámpák, Miss Mary? – fordult a szobalányhoz, aki rátalált az áldozatra. A lány még mindig reszketett kicsit.

\- Igen… Igen, égtek – felelte a szobalány halkan. – Azonnal megláttam őt, ahogy…

\- Hallott kiáltást vagy más hangot?

\- Nyöszörgést hallottam, uram. Valakit szólongatott, amikor erre jártam.

\- Ha jól tudom, ebben a szárnyban a magánlakosztályok vannak. A szolgálók csak akkor jöhetnek erre, ha hívják őket. Csöngetett Önnek Miss Stanhope?

\- Nem, nem én vagyok a szobalánya. Csak erre jártam… a konyhából. Itt van, nem messze.

\- Vagyis a konyhában volt, amikor az eset történt?

\- Igen.

\- Hazudik – suttogta Mr. Fell váratlanul, majd összerezzent, mintha önmaga is megrémült volna attól, hogy megszólalt.

\- Honnan tudja? – kérdezte Holmes.

\- Nem… nem tudom megmondani – habogott Mr. Fell. – Csak… csak egy érzés.

\- Tudja, hogy ez nagyon gyanúsan hangzik, ugye? – érdeklődött kacéran Mrs. Russell.

\- Tudja valaki bizonyítani, hogy a konyhában volt? – fordult vissza Holmes Maryhez.

\- Talán… nem tudom. A szolgálók közül mindig van valaki a konyhában, de annyi a dolog. Nem tudom, hogy észrevett-e valaki.

\- Rendben van. Ne zavarjuk tovább Miss Stanhope-ot. Térjünk vissza a szalonba, és ott folytassuk a nyomozást – utasította a jelenlévőket Holmes, és mindenkit kitessékelt a szobából.

Én csak jóval később csatlakoztam hozzájuk, mikor Miss Evelyn már mélyen aludt.

Éppen azok névsorán állították össze, akik nem voltak a szalonban, amikor Miss Stanhope-ot meglőtték. A lista sajnos elég hosszúra nyúlt, ráadásul az sem volt biztos, hogy az egyik vendég a tettes.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim – mondta Holmes. – Attól tartok, nem a megfelelő kérdéssel kezdtük a nyomozást. Nem az a fontos, hogy _ki_ próbálta megölni Miss Stanhope-ot, hanem, hogy _miért_ próbálta valaki megölni.

\- A lányom soha semmi rosszat nem tett – tiltakozott a grófnő könnyektől elfúló hangon.

\- Csak van valaki, aki jól jár a halálával.

\- Olyan, mint egy bűvész – súgta Mr. Crowley a barátjának Holmes felé bökve a fejével. Mr. Fell homlokráncolva nézett rá. – Odáig van, ha olyan közönségnek magyarázhat, akinek fogalma sincs semmiről, és felgöngyölítheti előttük a rejtélyt. Színtiszta hiúság. Imádom.

\- Nem az! – vitatkozott Mr. Fell halkan. – Segíteni szeretne az áldozat édesanyjának, meg akarja találni a gyilkost, és megakadályozni, hogy egy újabb szörnyűséget elkövessen. Az még nem bűn, ha valaki okos.

\- Aha, persze. Mondd csak, kit próbálsz éppen védeni? Őt vagy magadat? – kuncogott Crowley. Szinte semmit nem értettem a beszélgetésükből, de roppant furcsának találtam.

\- Stanhope grófnő, hol van a bátyja? – kérdezte Holmes kicsit hangosabban.

Mr. Banks valóban nem volt köztünk. Ebben a pillanatban felrémlett bennem mindaz, amit Holmes arról az emberről elmondott. Azután, hogy Mrs. Stanhope férje elhunyt, ő lett a család egyetlen férfitagja, és így ő felelt az üzleti és pénzügyekért. Ám bizonyára nem maradna örökre ebben a kivételes helyzetben. Evelyn Stanhope már házasulandó korba lépett, és amint talál magának megfelelő férjet, megörökli apja vagyonát, amelyet az ifjú házasok úgy kezelnek majd, ahogy jónak látják. Mr. Banksnek tehát volt indítéka rá, hogy ártson az unokahúgának. Azt ugyan elképzelni nem tudtam, miért éppen aznap próbálná megölni a hölgyet, hogy a ház tele van vendéggel és lehetséges szemtanúval, ráadásul London leghíresebb detektívje is a meghívottak között szerepel. Isten a megmondhatója, de talán úgy gondolta, minél több az ember, annál több a gyanúsított, és Holmes sem hinné, hogy épp az a férfi követ el gyilkosságot, aki őt meghívta az estélyre. Akárhogy is volt, az eltűnése komoly gyanúra adott okot.

A grófnő elvezetett minket Mr. Banks dolgozószobájához. Kissé meglepett, de csaknem ugyanazok tartottak velünk, akik Miss Evelyn megtalálásakor is jelen voltak. Az ifjú zenetanáron nem csodálkoztam, hisz ő szinte családtagnak számított. A kíváncsi Mrs. Russelltől pedig nem lehetett elvárni, hogy hátramaradjon. Arra azonban nem találtam magyarázatot, hogy Crowley és Fell miért követtek bennünket. Crowley eredetileg nem is akart jönni, ám mivel Mr. Fell kijelentette, hogy segíteni szeretne, végül kötélnek állt – de láthatóan bosszantotta a dolog.

Mr. Bankst valóban a dolgozószobájában találtuk, ami nem is feküdt messze az áldozat lakosztályától. Az úr zavart, szinte rémült tekintettel ült a székében.

\- M-mi történt? Mit keresnek itt? – fürkészett minket ugyanazzal az elveszett tekintettel.

\- A kérdés inkább az, hogy _Ön_ mit keres itt, Mr. Banks – felelte Holmes.

\- Hm… dolgozom? – mondta bizonytalanul Mr. Banks.

\- És min dolgozik? – Holmes közelebb lépett, és az asztal fölé hajolt.

\- Csak egy kis… papírmunkán…

\- Azonban jó ideje nem írt le semmit, nem igaz? – kérdezte Holmes, végigsimítva a papíron. – Mint látja, az utolsó mondaton már megszáradt a tinta. Mit csinált az elmúlt egy órában?

\- Miért? Miért olyan fontos ez? – nyerte vissza a hangját Mr. Banks. – A saját dolgozószobámban azt csinálhatok, amihez kedvem van.

\- Természetesen – bólintott nyugodtan Holmes. – Hacsak nem dönt úgy, hogy meggyilkolja az unokahúgát.

\- Hogy micsoda?! Miről beszél? – Mr. Banks döbbenten a húga felé fordult. – Emilia, miről van szó?

\- Valaki megpróbálta lelőni Eve-et – felelte könnybe lábadt szemmel Mrs. Stanhope. – Azt próbáljuk kideríteni, hogy ki tehette.

\- Uram Isten! És jól van? Értesítettétek már a rendőrséget?

\- Majd később. Ne aggódj, Tom, Eve rendbe fog jönni. Csak mondd el, hogy merre jártál, és mit csináltál!

\- Én… Nos, én itt voltam. És azt hiszem… elaludtam…

\- Elaludt?

\- Tudom, szokatlan. Soha nem fekszem le ilyen korán. Talán elfáradtam a munkában, és elbólintottam az asztal mellett. Van azonban valami, ami még ennél is különösebb.

\- Éspedig?

\- Meg mernék rá esküdni, hogy volt velem valaki, amikor elaludtam… – Mr. Banks töprengve végigjártatta rajtunk a tekintetét, majd elkerekedett szemmel felkiáltott. – Ön! – Egyenesen Mr. Crowley-ra mutatott. – Felkeresett engem, nem igaz?

Pillanatnyi pánik suhant át Mr. Crowley arcán. Idegesen megigazította a szemüvegét, de hamar összeszedte magát, és nyugodt hangon válaszolt.

\- Bocsásson meg, uram, de téved. Csak egyszer találkoztunk: amikor a hallban fogadott minket.

\- Igazán? – pislogott Mr. Banks zavartan. – Pedig esküdni mernék, hogy a szemüvegét láttam…

Mivel sem cáfolni, sem alátámasztani nem tudtuk Mr. Banks állítását, Sherlock Holmes megkérte, hogy csatlakozzon a többiekhez odalent.

Társaim elhagyták a személyes lakosztályok számára kialakított szárnyat, én azonban kihasználtam az alkalmat, hogy ellenőrizzem Miss Stanhope állapotát. Miután meggyőződtem arról, hogy betegem gyorsan javul, az ablakához léptem, és óvatosan megérintettem a lyukat, amit a golyó ütött az üvegen. Úgy gondoltam, érdemes lenne megkeresni. A következtetések és megfigyelések terén a nyomába sem érhettem barátomnak, de mindig igyekeztem a segítségére lenni a gyakorlati dolgokban. Biztosra vettem, hogy előbbre jutnánk, ha meglenne a lövedék.

Az épület homlokzata ki volt világítva, és az átkozott kis ólomdarab nem repülhetett messzire. Épp a bokrok között kutattam lekuporodva, amikor a sötét kertből beszélgetés hangja ütötte meg a fülemet.

\- Kérlek, mondd, hogy nincs közöd hozzá, Crowley!

\- Semmi közöm hozzá. Most boldog vagy?

\- Nem. Hogyan… Mégis hogy hihetnék neked? Először elküldesz, hogy egyedül maradj vele a szobában, aztán amikor rátalálunk, nem emlékszik arra, hol járt és mit csinált, _ráadásul_ egy fiatal lányt meglőttek a szomszéd szobában.

\- Véletlen egybeesés. Semmit nem csináltam vele!

\- Akkor miért tagadtad, hogy téged látott?

\- Bepánikoltam, jó? Nem akartam, hogy azt higgyék, hogy… Nem akartam, hogy azt higgyék, amit _te_ gondolsz.

\- Akkor talán semmit sem kellett volna tenned vele.

\- De hát nem is tettem semmit! Csak elaltattam.

\- Miért? Velem együtt kimászhattál volna az ablakon, vagy előállhattál volna valami kifogással, hogy miért vagy a dolgozószobájában. Miért kellett elaltatnod?

\- Nem mondhatom meg.

\- Akkor ne hibáztass, ha gyanúsítalak. Miss Evelyn _szárnyakat_ látott. Ezt meg tudod magyarázni?

\- A pokolba is, Aziraphale! Akkor láttam utoljára, amikor megérkeztünk. Csak egy jó okot mondj, hogy miért akarnék lelőni egy ártatlan lányt!

\- Honnan tudhatnám? Száz éve nem találkoztunk. Lehet, hogy parancsot kaptál a feletteseidtől, hogy _gyere, és keverj bajt_. Vagy csak megláttad a kínálkozó alkalmat, hogy gyűlöletet szíts az emberek lelkében, hogy egymás ellen fordítsd és bűnre csábítsd őket.

\- Nahát, Aziraphale, te tényleg sokkal jobb vagy ebben, mint a kollégáim többsége. Mondanám, hogy nálam is, de én ahhoz túl jó vagyok. Csakhogy most nem csináltam semmit. Sőt, ha tudni akarod, _soha_ nem lövöldözök emberekre.

\- Ó, kérlek!

\- Egy olyan esetet mondj! Nem ez a lényeg, tudod? A munkám az, hogy az _embereket_ vegyem rá, hogy egymásra lövöldözzenek. És ők nagyon jók benne.

\- Mert _te_ olyan ügyesen kísérted meg őket, nem igaz?

\- Nem nekem jár minden dicséret. _Becsületből_ is rengetegszer öldösték már egymást. És erről jut eszembe: nem csak _nekem_ van itt szárnyam.

\- Mire célzol?

\- Csupán arra, hogy én sem tudom, _te_ hol voltál a bűntény idején.

\- Ugyan, Crowley, ez ostobaság.

\- Igazán? Az lenne? Szóval engem nyugodtan lehet gyanúsítani, csak mert _démon_ vagyok, de te aztán _semmi_ rosszat nem csináltál hatezer év alatt? Nem igazságtalan ez?

\- De hát démon vagy. Mit vársz tőlem?

\- Nem tudom, talán egy kicsivel kevesebb ítélkezést. Kicsit több bizalmat.

\- Most is szó szerint a szemembe hazudsz… hogy bízhatnék meg benned?

\- Egy árva hazugságot nem mondtam ma neked, angyal.

\- De titkolsz valamit. Az ugyanaz.

\- Csak valami személyeset. Semmi köze a házban történtekhez. De ha nem hiszel nekem, úgy is rendben van. Bár fáj. Nem nagyon, csak egy kicsit. Csak ne kezdj rám mutogatni mások előtt, hogy szárnyam van, és megöltem egy lányt, csak mert démon vagyok, jó? Mert én is tudnék mondani rólad egyet s mást.

A hangokból ítélve Mr. Crowley sarkon fordult, és otthagyta Mr. Fellt. Léptei hangosan csikorogtak a kavicsos ösvényen, és hamarosan elő is bukkant egy fa mögül. Arca sápadtnak tűnt a lámpák fényében, és bár a szemüvegét még a kert sötétjében sem vette le, a vonásain mély bánat ült.

Mint korábban, beszélgetésükből most sem értettem jóformán semmit. Azonban nem sok időm maradt töprengeni rajta, sem pedig magyarázatot kérni Mr. Crowley-tól, mert ebben a pillanatban egy másik sötét alak lépett elő a ház egyik fehér oszlopa mögül. Nagyon gyorsan mozgott. Aztán megláttam a kezében a pisztolyt.

\- Vigyázzon! – kiáltottam a lövéssel egy időben. Elkéstem.

A házra néma csönd borult.

 

***

 

Crowley elakadt lélegzettel kapott a bal vállához, és a földre csuklott. Előttem és mögöttem is sietős léptek zaja hallatszott. Megfordulva láttam, hogy a férfi, aki elsütötte a pisztolyt meg sem próbál menekülni. Egyenesen felénk tartott.

\- Maga az?! – kiáltottam, felismerve az alakot. – Maradjon, ahol van! Dobja el a fegyvert!

\- Meghalt? Megöltem? – kérdezte Frederick, az ifjú zenetanár. 

\- Nem tudom. Ne mozduljon! – parancsoltam rá. Most orvosként volt rám szükség, egyedül a betegemért feleltem.

Ekkor ért oda Mr. Fell.

\- Istenem! Kedvesem, minden rendben? – térdre rogyott Crowley mellett, és a fülébe súgott valamit. Pontosan nem tudtam kivenni, de mintha a „… gyógyíthatod meg magad” szavakat kaptam volna el.

\- Tudom…! – nyögte Crowley, és hátrahanyatlott. – Az ördögbe!

\- Tarts ki! – Fell a kezei közé fogta barátja fejét, akárha az előbbi vitájuk meg sem történt volna, majd felém fordult. – Ön orvos, igaz? Súlyos a sebe?

\- Itt túl sötét van… – mormogtam, miközben széthajtottam a férfi felöltőjét, hogy hozzáférjek a sérüléséhez. – Be kell vinnünk a házba.

\- Jó… rendben…

Leesett az állam, amikor Mr. Fell, aki nem tűnt erős embernek, szinte erőlködés nélkül felemelte Mr. Crowley-t, és elindult az épület felé.

Aztán valami elvonta a figyelmemet. Valami, ami a fűben hevert, nem messze attól a helytől, ahol az előbb még Mr. Crowley feküdt.

Egy golyó volt az. De nem az a golyó, amivel Mr. Crowley-t meglőtték, hiszen az a vállába fúródott. Ez az a lövedék volt, amiért eredetileg a kertbe jöttem. Felkaptam, és besiettem a házba.

\- Jöjjön, uram, és remélem, van magyarázata arra, mit tett – vetettem oda Fredericknek, igyekezvén megőrizni a nyugalmamat egy férfi előtt, akinek a kezében még mindig ott sötétlett a fegyver. Szinte meglepett, hogy szó nélkül engedelmeskedett.

Odabent általános döbbenet fogadott. Mr. Fell már beszámolt a történtekről, és éppen a barátját igyekezett kényelembe helyezni a díványon. Reszkető ujjakkal párnát helyezett Crowley feje alá, és kisimított egy nedves tincset a homlokából.

Crowley nehezen szedte a levegőt.

\- Köszönöm, an…

\- Csitt – súgta Mr. Fell, óvatosan a kezébe véve Mr. Crowley kezét. – Ne beszéljen! Doktor úr?

Odaléptem hozzájuk, és megvizsgáltam a sebet. A grófnő elküldött egy szolgálót a szükséges holmikért. Ekkor Holmes, aki eddig nagy érdeklődéssel figyelte a jelenetet, a fiatal zenészre szegezte a tekintetét.

\- Miért tette?

\- _Ő_ az! – kiáltotta izgatottan Frederick. – Nem értik? Ő tette. Ő próbálta megölni Evelynt!

\- Mi?! Miről beszél, maga ostoba? – Crowley megpróbált felülni, de felszisszent, ahogy a vállába belehasított a fájdalom. Visszanyomtam a díványra.

\- Tudom, hogy mifajta lény – folytatta zavartalanul Frederick, egyre csak Crowley-ra mutogatva. – Egy _vámpír_. Amilyenről a történetek szólnak. El akarta ragadni Ev… Miss Stanhope-ot véráldozatnak. Ezért látott szárnyakat.

\- De miért? – Holmes a fiatalemberhez lépett, aki még mindig a pisztolyt szorongatta. – Elnézést, megbocsát? – Holmes elvette a fegyvert, és érdeklődve megvizsgálta.

\- Nincs megtöltve – mondta Frederick. – Úgy értem, már nincs. Csak egy golyó volt benne. Egy ezüst golyó.

\- Az ezüst golyók a vérfarkasok ellen vannak, maga marha – nyögte Crowley. – Fokhagymával vagy hasonlóval kellett volna megtöltenie, ha olyan biztos volt a dolgában…

\- Igen, ez jó kérdés – bólintott Holmes. – Miért volt olyan biztos? Ha külön lövedéket hozott, akkor jól fel kellett, hogy készüljön. Miért hiszi, hogy vámpír, és felelős a Miss Stanhope ellen elkövetett merényletért?

\- Már korábban is láttam őt. A szemei sárgák… nézze csak meg! – hadonászott Frederick indulatosan. – Vegye le a szemüvegét, és nézze csak meg! Nem emberi szemek!

\- Először is… – szólalt meg ismét Crowley zihálva. Láttam, hogy Fell próbálja lecsitítani, és mennyire aggódik, de Crowley ügyet sem vetett rá. – Először is, a vámpírok szeme vörös, nem sárga… És másodszor… – ép kezével felnyúlt, és levette a sötét lencséket. Mögülük teljesen átlagos, barna szempár tűnt elő. Ugyan túl fényesek voltak, és erről eszembe jutott, hogy adnom kéne valamit, amitől enyhül a fájdalma. Nem volt nálam az orvosi táskám, ám a szolgáló hamarosan visszatért a szükséges eszközökkel és orvosságokkal, köztük egy adag morfiummal.

\- Varázsló! Megváltoztatta őket!

\- Nagyszerű, most már varázsló vagyok – morogta Crowley. Meglepően beszédes volt ahhoz képest, hogy nemrég meglőtték. – Dönthetne végre.

\- Mr. Shaw, hol és mikor látta Mr. Crowley sárga szemeit? – kérdezte Sherlock Holmes minden szarkazmus nélkül. – Miből gondolta, hogy veszélyt jelent Miss Stanhope-ra?

\- Miss… Miss Stanhope ismeri őt… Megkért, hogy figyeljem a lakását. Én pedig megtettem, mert… mert én… mert azt hittem, hogy szereti őt, vagy Mr. Crowley megsértette valamivel… Vagy talán mindkettő.

\- Szóval maga volt az! – tört ki Crowley-ból, épp, amikor beadtam neki a morfiumot tartalmazó injekciót. Crowley összerezzent, és felkiáltott. – Aú! Doktor! Mi a…

\- Elnézést – mondtam. Nem állt szándékomban megriasztani, így is épp elég idegesnek tűnt. – Csak orvosság. Jót fog tenni.

\- Ó… Ó, igen… máris… jót tesz… – Crowley fokozatosan ellazult, és visszahanyatlott a dívány párnáira. Mr. Fell aggodalmasan megigazította őket a feje alatt.  
\- Hogy van? – kérdezte.

\- Egész jól – feleltem. – Ami azt illeti, meglepően jól. A lövés távolsága és a golyó sebessége alapján mélyebb sebre számítottam. De szinte felszíni sérülés… – És ezekkel a szavakkal kihúztam a golyót.

Betegem levegő után kapott, és Mr. Fell kicsit szorosabban markolta a kezét.

\- Ez ugyebár jó hír? – kérdezte Mrs. Stanhope a félelemtől tágra nyílt szürke szemekkel. Bizonyára nem számított rá, hogy az egyszerű zenés vacsoraest bűnügyi drámává fajul. – Furcsa talán, de a jó értelemben.

\- Csak ha Mr. Shaw-nak nincs mégis igaza, és Mr. Crowley nem valóban vámpír – somolygott Holmes.

\- Hisz a vámpírokban, Mr. Holmes? – kérdezte Mrs. Russell. – Vagy más természetfeletti lényekben?

\- Hiszek benne, hogy számos szokatlan dolog van körülöttünk, Mrs. Russell, ám a legtöbb szokatlan dolognak kiábrándítóan egyszerű a magyarázata. És vice versa. Azt azonban elhiszem, hogy Miss Stanhope valahonnan már korábbról ismerte Mr. Crowley-t. Miért kérte meg Önt, hogy tartsa megfigyelés alatt, Mr. Shaw?

\- Nem mondta meg az okát. De biztos, hogy tartott tőle. Mondom, hogy nem olyan, mint mi! A… a mai nap előtt egyszer sem hagyta el a házát. Csak aludt szüntelen. Vagy feküdt az ágyban, nem is tudom. Nem evett, nem ivott semmit. Ma azonban felkelt, és amikor az ablakhoz lépett, a távcsövemen át láttam a szemeit. Olyanok voltak, akár egy… egy macska vagy kígyó szemei.

\- Nohát… Most azonban nem olyanok. Egy dolgot áruljon el, uram. Miss Stanhope megkérte, hogy figyelje, mit csinál egy vadidegen, és Ön habozás nélkül engedelmeskedett neki. Miért? Fizetett talán a kisasszony?

\- Nem. Miss Stanhope… és én… mi… jó barátok voltunk.

\- Szeretők voltak! – harsant váratlanul Mary, a szobalány hangja, aki mindeddig csendben állt közöttünk.

\- Hogyan? – suttogta a grófnő.

\- Nem! – tiltakozott sietve Frederick. – Pontosabban nem erkölcstelen módon. Valóban szerettük egymást, de az áldását szerettük volna kérni a frigyünkre. Amikor Evelyn egyre távolságtartóbbá és komorabbá vált, azt hittem, többé már nem szeret, azonban ezt soha nem mondta ki. Amikor megkért erre a szívességre, arra gondoltam, talán ez az a férfi, akibe beleszeretett. Bosszút akartam állni. Most még inkább, mint valaha. Hisz Ön is mondta; a golyó nem ölte meg, mert nem emberi lény!

\- Nagyon következetes az alibije – mondta Holmes. – Csakhogy semmi bizonyíték sincs rá, hogy igazat mond. Másrészt viszont van fegyvere, és nemrégiben meglőttek egy hölgyet. Egy hölgyet, akit Ön szeret, de azt gyanítja, hogy már nem szereti viszont. Kiváló indítéka volt rá, hogy lelője őt és a férfit, aki az Ön helyébe lépett.

\- Soha nem bántanám Evelynt!

\- Ez igaz – bólintott Holmes. – Ennek köszönhető, hogy Miss Stanhope csak megsérült, de nem halt meg. Nem megölni akarta, csak büntetni, nem igaz?

\- Nem! – Szegény fiatalember olyan zaklatottnak tűnt, hogy féltem, valami ostobaságot művel. Holmes hangjából kihallottam, hogy valójában nem gyanakszik rá, csak játszik vele. Vagy azért, hogy megbizonyosodjon az ártatlanságáról, vagy pedig azt várta, hogy a valódi tettes valamilyen módon leleplezi magát. Ám senki sem szólt egy szót sem.

\- Megtalálta a lövedéket, Watson? – fordult hozzám Holmes váratlanul. – Nem ezt; azt, amit a kertben keresett.

\- Honnan tudta…

\- Mi mást keresett volna a kertben a nyomozás kellős közepén? Ugyan sok szükség nincs rá, hiszen az ablaküvegen ütött lyuk és Miss Stanhope sérülése alapján már megállapítottam, hogy a kisasszonyt és Mr. Crowley-t nem ugyanazzal a fegyverrel lőtték meg. De jó lenne biztosra menni.

\- Igen, megtaláltam – feleltem, és előhúztam a golyót a zsebemből. – Igaza van, a két golyó nem egyforma.

\- Az enyém ezüstből készült – ismételte Frederick. – Azt terveztem, hogy vagy megölöm a szörnyet, vagy bebizonyítom, hogy sérthetetlen. Íme, az eredmény.

\- Nem úgy tűnik, hogy bármit is bizonyított volna, drága fiam – szólt rá Mr. Fell ingerülten. Látszólag fel sem tűnt neki, hogy a keze még mindig Mr. Crowley csuklóján nyugszik. Mr. Crowley maga nagyon elcsendesedett; valószínűleg igyekezett kiélvezni a morfiummal nyert fájdalommentes perceket.

\- És vajon mit árul el nekünk ez a másik golyó? – lépett mellém Holmes, és elvette a kezemből a kis lövedéket. – Az ablak közelében talált rá, ugye, Watson?

\- Igen, valóban ott.

\- Ahogy sejtettem. A kaliber és a lövés távolsága egyaránt kisméretű fegyverre vall. Olyanra, mint amilyet a hölgyek szoktak a kézitáskájukban hordani, védelmül a tolvajok ellen.

Izgatott sustorgás söpört végig a szobán. Az emberek szeme Mrs. Russell, Mary és a többi hölgyvendég felé fordult. Holmes azonban még nem végzett.

\- Hölgyek _vagy_ akár kecsesebb kézzel megáldott urak, akik talán nem szívesen ölnének embert, de hordhatnak maguknál fegyvert.

A kíváncsi szemek ezúttal egy bizonyos kézen állapodtak meg. A legfehérebb és legfinomabb kézen, amit férfin valaha láttam; egy kézen kövérkés ujjakkal és tökéletesen ápolt körmökkel. Egy kézen, ami Mr. Crowley csuklóján pihent.

Mr. Fell észrevette a rá irányuló tekinteteket, és azonnal a háta mögé rejtette a kezét.

\- Mi az? Miért néznek engem?

\- Mr. Fell, úgy emlékszem, Ön nem tartózkodott a szobában a többi vendéggel, amikor a Miss Stanhope elleni támadás történt. Elmondaná, merre járt? – kérdezte Holmes szinte mellékesen.

\- Én… csak sétáltam…

\- Hol? A kertben?

\- Nem, a kertben nem volt – szólt közbe Mrs. Russell. – Én kint voltam, és éppen őt kerestem, de senki sem látta.

\- És miért kereste Mr. Fellt, Mrs. Russell?

\- Egy személyes jellegű kérdést szerettem volna feltenni neki. Habár… mivel nyomozást folytat, uram, Mr. Fell pedig gyanúsított, talán nem számít, hogy a kérdés személyes-e. Kötelességem elárulni, így van? – Mrs. Russell láthatóan alig várta, hogy megkérdezhesse, amit szeretett volna.

\- Ha jónak látja – vont vállat Holmes.

\- Azt szerettem volna megkérdezni tőle, hogy mit jelent a fehér kör a könyvesboltja padlóján.

\- Egy fehér kör?

\- Igen, igen, igen! Van egy furcsa rúnákkal és szimbólumokkal díszített fehér kör a padlón az egyik szőnyeg alatt. Egyszer azelőtt értem a bolthoz, hogy kinyitott volna, és véletlenül megpillantottam. Úgy festett, mint amit ördögidézéshez vagy emberáldozatok bemutatásához használnak. Neked is meséltem róla, Emilia, emlékszel?

\- Nem mondhatnám – felelte a grófnő. – Biztos elfelejtettem már. Olyan sok érdekes emberrel találkozol, és mindannyian különlegesek a maguk módján. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy Mr. Fell meg tudja magyarázni a kört, afelől pedig szemernyi kétségem sincs, hogy nincs köze a lányomat ért támadáshoz.

\- Természetesen nincs! – kiáltott fel Mr. Fell. – A kör már a padlón volt, amikor beköltöztem az épületbe, így azt sem tudom megmondani, mit jelentenek a benne lévő szimbólumok, kivéve, hogy valamiféle rituális célt szolgálhattak. Ahogy az öltözékemen is látszik, nem szeretem a változást, ezért a padlót sem festettem át, csak egy szőnyeget terítettem a körre. Néha felhajtom, hogy felsöpörjek alatta. Sajnálom, de ennél izgalmasabb történettel nem szolgálhatok, Mrs. Russell.

\- Ám nem válaszolt az eredeti kérdésre, Mr. Fell. Hova ment sétálni, ha nem a kertbe? – Mrs. Russell nem egykönnyen hátrált meg.

\- Nos, talán _Ön_ nem volt a kertben, Mrs. Russell – vágott vissza Mr. Fell kissé mérgesen. – Miért akarja ennyire rám bizonyítani a bűntettet? Ha jól emlékszem, Ön ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy ne értesítsük a rendőrséget. És a keze sem sokkal nagyobb, mint az enyém.

\- Nyugodjon meg, Mr. Fell, nem vádoltam semmivel. Csupán kíváncsi voltam, ez minden.

\- Ó, én pontosan tudom, merre járt Mr. Fell a bűntény idején – mosolyodott el hirtelen Holmes.

\- Tudja? – rezzent össze Fell olyan erőteljesen, hogy még Crowley is felnyitotta a szemét, és érdeklődve a barátjára nézett.

\- Mi az? Szóval Önnek is van titkolnivalója, barátom? Nocsak, nocsak – rosszindulatúan elvigyorodott. – Ki vele, Mr. Holmes. Meghalok…

\- Dehogyis hal meg, drága fiam, és nem olyan titokról van szó, mint reméli.

\- Azt akartam mondani, hogy meghalok a _kíváncsiságtól_ – forgatta a szemét Crowley.

\- Bocsásson meg, Mr. Fell, de fel kell fednem a titkát. Máskülönben Isten tudja, mivel gyanúsítják még meg. – Holmesnak mos már nevetésre állt a szája.

\- Hát legyen – mondta Fell fülig pirulva. – Nincs benne semmi mulatságos. Aligha származott belőle valami jó…

\- Ebben teljesen igaza van. Emlékszem, hogy amikor később visszatért a körünkbe, nagyon sápadt volt, és jól láthatóan fájdalommal küszködött.

Crowley megmoccant a díványon, és aggódva nézett fel a barátjára.

\- Igaza van, nem éreztem jól magam… – bólintott Fell.

\- Nos, talán ha nem evett volna meg annyi süteményt a konyhában – mosolygott szélesen Holmes, mire Fell még jobban elpirult.

\- Én… én nagyon sajnálom, Mrs. Stanhope! – hebegte szegény Mr. Fell, és alig mert háziasszonyunk szemébe nézni. – Az este folyamán feldúlt valami… – Fell Crowley-ra pillantott – valami személyes ügy. A konyha mellett jöttem el, és… olyan jó illat volt! A süteménytől mindig jobban érzem magam… Kivéve persze ma este…  
Pillanatnyi csend állt be, majd Crowley-ból kitört a kacagás. Olyan őszinte és szívből jövő hang volt, hogy végül az egész szoba csatlakozott hozzá.

\- Valaki ssszerelmére! Essz a legnagyobb bűnöd, igaz, angyal? – nyögte Crowley.

A megerőltetés azonban nyilván irritálta a sebét, mert az arca váratlanul fájdalmas grimaszba torzult, és hirtelen abbahagyta a nevetést.

\- Honnan jött rá? – kérdezte Holmestól.

\- Észrevettem egy kis krémfoltot Mr. Fell felöltőjének ujján. Amikor először találkoztunk, meglepett, hogy az öltözete, bár kissé idejétmúlt, milyen kiváló állapotban van. A folt tehát csak utólag kerülhetett rá. Azonban a süteményeket még nem szolgálták fel. Ebből az következik, hogy Mr. Fell a konyhán járt. Azután feltűnt, hogy rosszul érzi magát, és ez megerősített a feltevésemben. Íme, itt a folt.

Holmes Mr. Fellhez lépett, akit teljesen elámított a detektív tehetsége, és csodálkozva nézte az árulkodó foltot. Holmes megfogta a felöltő ujját, és kicsit megdörzsölte. Amikor azonban megszagolta az ujjait, hirtelen elkomorult.

\- És _most_ hogy érzi magát, Mr. Fell?

\- Már jól, köszönöm, Mr. Holmes. Miért kérdi?

\- Mert erős a gyanúm, hogy megmérgezték.

\- Hogyan?!

A kijelentést általános döbbenet fogadta.

\- A krémnek enyhe fokhagymaszaga van. Abban egyetérthetünk, hogy az édessütemények a lehető legritkább esetben árasztanak ilyen illatot. Magas hőmérsékletnek kitéve azonban ez jellemzi az olyan jól ismert mérgeket, mint az arzén.

\- De… de… ha valóban megmérgezték, hogy lehet még életben? – kérdezte Mrs. Russell.

\- Csoda történt – állította a grófnő. – Ön jó ember, Mr. Fell, és Isten nem akart korai halálra juttatni még egy embert, aki jó volt hozzám.

\- Köszönöm, Mrs. Stanhope, kedves, hogy ezt mondja. De úgy hiszem, csak szerencsém volt – mosolygott Mr. Fell feszengve a rá szegeződő tekintetek súlya alatt.

\- Igen, erről lehet szó – mormogta elgondolkodva Holmes. – De vajon ki tehette? Ennek valahogy kapcsolatban kell állnia a Miss Stanhope elleni támadással.

Miközben mindenki egymás között suttogott, elméleteket és érzéseket osztva meg a többiekkel, elkaptam Mr. Crowley halk szavait.

\- Ne gyógyítsd meg magad, mi?

\- Ámde most, hogy tisztáztuk, merre járt Mr. Fell, bizonyítható, hogy a közelébe se ment Miss Stanhope szobájának. És ha jól emlékszem, korábban megmondta, hogy Miss Mary az állításával ellentétben nem volt a konyhán – folytatta Holmes.

\- Így igaz – bólintott Mr. Fell. – Szándékomban állt elmondani, de nem akartam…

\- …bevallani a desszert ellen elkövetett bűnét? – fejezte be helyette Crowley.

\- Nos, Miss Mary, mi a magyarázata? – fordult Holmes a lányhoz.

\- Ez ostobaság. Mary jó lány, nem követne el ilyesmit – tiltakozott a grófnő. – Semmi oka nincs rá, hogy ártson Evelynnek.

\- De igen, van – vigyorodott el váratlanul Frederick.

\- Hogy érti?

\- Féltékeny volt rá.

\- Hogyan? Féltékeny? De miért?

\- Mert tönkretette az életemet! – kiáltott fel Mary. – Igenis, tönkretette. Ennek az elkényeztetett lánynak mindene megvolt, de így is elvette tőlem a legdrágább kincsemet. Elvette a szerelmemet. Elvette tőlem Freddie-t.

\- Micsoda? – hitetlenkedett Mrs. Stanhope.

\- Senki nem vett el tőled, Mary – emelte az égre a szemét Frederick. – Evelyn és én _szeretjük_ egymást. Hányszor kell még elmondanom?

\- De _engem_ szerettél, mielőtt ő úgy döntött, hogy magának akar! – Mary megdöbbent közönségéhez fordult. – Engem szeretett! De aztán elhagyott érte.

\- Ezért eldöntötte, hogy megöli? – Crowley fájdalmasan felkönyökölt. – Hogy imádom az ilyen történeteket, angy… Fell. Amikor az úgynevezett _szerelem_ Pokolra juttatja a szerelmeseket. Mint Paolo és Francesca történetében.

\- Nem! – kiáltott fel Mary holtra váltan. – Nem, én nem öltem meg!

\- Csak mert a pisztoly olyan kicsi volt. Egy _női_ pisztoly, ahogy Mr. Holmes mondta – érvelt Frederick. – A süteményeket is könnyedén megmérgezhetted; biztosra akartál menni, hogy Evelyn az est végére halott lesz.

\- Elég volt, Freddie! – tört ki könnyekben szegény lány. – Hát ennyire nem ismersz? Soha nem tennék ilyet.

\- Valóban? Akkor hol voltál, amikor Evelynt meglőtték?

\- A… a szobádban… – Frederick elkerekedett szemét látva Mary sietve folytatta. – Tudtam, hogy leveleket váltottatok Miss Stanhope-pal. Sarah szokott a szobádban takarítani, hát elkértem tőle a kulcsot, és amíg te zongoráztál, megkerestem a leveleket. Meg akartam mutatni őket Lady Stanhope-nak. De Miss Stanhope leveleit is meg szerettem volna találni, ezért átmentem abba a szárnyba, ahol a szobája van. Reméltem, hogy ő is a koncertet hallgatja. Odafele találkoztam Lady Stanhope-pal, aki megkért, hogy keressem meg Miss Evelynt, mert a vacsora tálalva van. A Lady Miss Evelyn szóbája felől jött, ezért azt gondoltam, hogy a kisasszonyt ott hiába kereste, és a szoba üres lesz. Hát odamentem a levelekért, és… Miss Evelyn már ott feküdt a földön!

\- De ezt nem tudod bizonyítani, igaz? – nézett rá Frederick ridegen, keresztbe font karral.

\- Kérdezd meg Miss Evelynt! Ő látott belépni a szobába.

\- De nem látta, hogy ki lőtte le. Akár te is megtehetted, mielőtt „megtaláltad”.

\- Hm… – hümmögött Holmes, mire azonnal néma csönd borult a szobára. – Be kell, hogy valljam, Stanhope grófnő, hogy amikor megérkeztem, nem számítottam rá, hogy ilyen érdekes fordulatot vesznek az események.

\- Még érdekesebb lett volna, ha _magát_ lövik le – morogta Crowley. Már korábban felismertem, hogy ő is azon emberek közé tartozik, akik nem állhatják, ha mások figyelme tartósan elterelődik róluk.

\- Számos olyan személy van, aki nem tartózkodott a szobában a támadás idején. Mr. Banks, aki nem emlékszik rá, merre járt, de úgy gondolja, hogy Mr. Crowley-t látta, mielőtt elaludt. Mr. Crowley, aki nem hajlandó elárulni, hol volt a kérdéses időben, akit Miss Stanhope már a mai estély előtt is ismert, és aki Mr. Shaw gyanúja szerint vámpír vagy varázsló. Aztán itt van Mr. Shaw maga, aki meglőtte Mr. Crowley-t, és Miss Stanhope kérésére titokban figyelte. És noha nem ugyanazt a pisztolyt használta, mint amivel Miss Stanhope-ra támadtak, nyilvánvalóan tud bánni a fegyverrel. Ráadásul szerelmes az áldozatba, így az indítéka lehetett féltékenység. Ugyanez mondható el Miss Maryről, aki a jó időben volt jó helyen, és rátalált a sebesült Miss Stanhope-ra. Itt van még Mr. Fell is a démoni körrel a padlóján és a kis kezével, és persze Mrs. Russell, aki nem akarta értesíteni a rendőrséget. Bár úgy vélem, őket kettőjüket kihagyhatjuk a számításból.

Holmes rövid szünetet tartott, majd folytatta.

\- Elmondhatjuk, hogy ez egy roppant elegáns bűntény. Úgy vélem, a tettes rendkívül aprólékosan, óraműpontossággal alkotta meg a tervet. Itt mindenki eljátszotta a neki kiosztott szerepet. Én vagyok a nyomozó, aki felforgatja a házat, és kikutatja a titkokat. Watson barátom az orvos, akinek a feladata, hogy senki se sérüljön meg komolyan. Mrs. Russell, az Ön szerepe az volt, hogy rávegyen engem az ügy megoldására, mielőtt értesítenénk a rendőrséget. És sosem lankadó kíváncsisága miatt az alakítása tökéletes volt. Mr. Banks és Mr. Crowley utánozhatatlanok voltak „a leggyanúsabb gyanúsított” szerepében. Mr. Shaw-nak pedig valami megdöbbentőt kellett találnia és felfednie. Ami Miss Stanhope-ot illeti… Nos, rá valószínűleg úgy gondolnak mint a színdarab áldozatára. Pontosabban a fő áldozatára. Márpedig én azt állítom, hogy ő nem volt más, mint a csali.

\- A csali?! – kapott döbbenten levegő után a grófnő.

\- Igen, a csali. Okom van feltételezni, hogy az est elsődlegesen kiszemelt áldozata Mr. Fell és Mr. Crowley volt. Valamint Watson barátom és jómagam… bár egészen más módon. Valaki úgy gondolta, hogy ezt a két embert – Holmes itt Fellre és Crowley-ra mutatott – rejtély lengi körül. Egy talány, amit én megfejthetek. Ez a személy látott valami szokatlant Mr. Fell üzletében, ezért minden lépését követni kezdte, még a barátja otthonába is eljutott. Megfigyelés alatt tartotta a helyet, és rájött, hogy a kérdéses barát alvási szokásaiban és minden más tekintetben éppolyan különös, mint Mr. Fell. Az elkövető rendezett hát egy estélyt, amelyre meghívta Fellt és Crowley-t, és gondoskodott róla, hogy a legjobb detektív is jelen legyen.

\- Várjon egy percet! – csattant Mrs. Stanhope hangja. – Már megbocsásson! Csak nem arra céloz, hogy én…?

\- De igen, arra. Az egész tervet Ön eszelte ki. Valószínűnek tartom, hogy a lányával közösen. Nyilvánvaló volt, hogy aki rálőtt Miss Evelynre, nem akarta megölni. A cél az volt, hogy a támadás látszatát keltsék. Egy támadásét, melyet egy természetfeletti lény követett el, ezért is említették a szárnyakat. El akarták érni, hogy mindenki mással egyetemben én is Mr. Fellt és Mr. Crowley-t gyanúsítsam, és igyekezzem minél többet kideríteni róluk. Nagyon alaposan elfedte a nyomait, Mrs. Stanhope. Nem hívott meg személyesen, inkább megtévesztette a bátyját, hogy ő az Ön boldogsága biztosítása érdekében a szolgálataimat kérje. Miss Evelyn szobájába küldte Maryt, hogy egy gyanús személy találja meg a lányát nem sokkal a „támadást” követően. Még azt is felvetette, hogy értesíteni kéne a rendőrséget, jól tudván, hogy a hírességek iránt rajongó Mrs. Russell nem mulasztaná el a kínálkozó alkalmat, hogy munka közben lásson engem. Az elhintett morzsákat követve újabb és újabb érdekes tények kerültek napvilágra Mr. Fellről és Mr. Crowley-ról. Megtudtuk, hogy Mr. Fell okkult szimbólumokat rejteget a boltjában, hogy a ruhái ötven éve divatjamúltak, és hogy nem fog rajta az arzén. Mr. Crowley pedig látszólag meg tudja állítani a testébe fúródó golyókat. Mr. Shaw állítása szerint ráadásul képes változtatni a szeme színét, és soha nem kel fel az ágyából, csak ha operaénekeseket jön hallgatni. A hangszínemből talán már rájöttek, milyen szkeptikus véleménnyel vagyok az elhangzottak többségéről, de úgy vélem, _Ön_ nem, Mrs. Stanhope.

\- Micsoda ostobaság! Semmit nem tud bizonyítani. – A grófnő hangja olyan halk volt, hogy alig lehetett hallani, amit mond.

\- Minden szál magához vezet. Ön vezényelte ezt az előadást. Biztos vagyok benne, hogy alapos kutakodás után a rendőrség ráakadna a házban az arzén nyomaira és a női pisztolyra, és talán még arra a szobára is, ahol a pontos célzást gyakorolta. Azonban van valami, amit nem értek. Miért csinálta mindezt? Miféle anya lövi le a saját gyermekét…?

A ránk boruló csendet Mr. Fell törte meg.

\- Egy anya, aki nem hisz a halálban.

Mindannyian csodálkozva néztünk rá. Mr. Fell lassan felállt.

\- Beszélhetnék Önnel négyszemközt, Stanhope grófnő? És talán a lányával is, ha lehet.

Mr. Fell tiszteletteljesen és kedvesen beszélt, mégis ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon. Távoztak a szobából, és vagy egy fertályóráig nem történt semmi. Akkor ez a rendkívüli ember visszatért, és kérte, hogy Holmes és én csatlakozzunk hozzájuk. A grófnőn látszott, hogy sírt, a lánya pedig túlontúl izgatottnak tűnt egy meglőtt áldozathoz képest, és az édesanyja kezét szorongatta.

\- Mr. Sherlock Holmes – kezdte a grófnő. – Mindenben igaza volt. Valóban én rendeztem meg ezt az előadást Evelynnel együtt. Ő győzött meg, hogy érdemes belevágni. És valóban az volt a célunk, hogy többet megtudjunk Aziraphale-ről és Crowley-ról.

\- Aziraphale-ről? – kérdeztem.

\- Igen – köhintett Mr. Fell. – Ez a valódi nevem.

\- Nem várom el, hogy higgyen nekem, vagy akár csak megértsen – folytatta Mrs. Stanhope. – De találkozásunk első pillanatától fogva tudtam, hogy Aziraphale egy angyal. Amikor a könyvesboltjában hátra ment, én követtem, és megláttam. A könyv, amit keresett az egyik polc legtetején volt. De ő nem hozott létrát… helyette kibontotta a gyönyörű, fehér szárnyait, és több láb magasra röppent. Levette a könyvet a polcról, a szárnyak pedig a következő pillanatban eltűntek. De már eleget láttam… és megértettem, hogy mindez valódi. Menny és Pokol, angyalok és démonok, szellemek és varázslat. Ám ha ez mind létezik, talán még arra is van remény, hogy viszont látom az én Edwardomat. Mindent elmeséltem Evelynnek, aki épp oly izgatott lett, mint én. Hamarosan még többet megtudtunk Aziraphale-ről, aztán rábukkantunk Crowley-ra is, aki valóban hosszú-hosszú ideig aludt. Evelyn és én elhatároztuk, hogy elcsaljuk őket ide, és olyan helyzetet teremtünk, ami ráveszi őket a vallomásra, és arra, hogy segítsenek nekünk.

Ámulva hallgattuk a történetet. Hirtelen felrémlett bennem az a különös beszélgetés, amit a kertben hallgattam ki. Lehet, hogy mindez valóban igaz?

\- Meg kell értenie, Mr. Holmes – esedezett Miss Stanhope. – Ön nem látta, milyen állapotba került anyám édesapám halála után… Annyit szenvedett. A remény nélkül, amit Aziraphale adott neki, már nem sokáig maradt volna közöttünk. Segítenem kellett rajta. Segítenem kellett _magunkon_. És apámon.

\- De mi történt volna, ha tévednek? Meg is ölhették volna őket! – kiáltottam.

\- Nem. Tudom, mit láttam – mondta a grófnő.

\- Saját magamon kívül senkit sem bántottunk – tette hozzá a lánya.

\- Ezt Crowley vitatná – mutatott rá Aziraphale.

\- Nagyon sajnálom, ami történt. Beszélek Freddie-vel, ráveszem, hogy kérjen bocsánatot…

\- Mi fog most történni? – kérdezte Mrs. Stanhope. – Velem azt tesz, amit akar, már megkaptam, amit akartam.

\- Ó, egek – csóválta a fejét Holmes, majd Aziraphale-hez fordult. – Valóban azt állítja magáról, hogy angyal?

\- Egyszerűen csak nem tagadom, Mr. Holmes. Elvégre nem szabadna hazudnunk – mosolygott tartózkodóan Aziraphale.

Hosszú szünet után Holmes végül döntött.

\- Ha sem Miss Stanhope, sem Mr. Crowley és Mr… Aziraphale nem kíván vádat emelni, szükségtelen bevonnunk az ügybe a rendőrséget. És bár egy szót sem hiszek ebből az angyalokról szóló történetből, kétségkívül érdekes volt látni, milyen kivételes tettekre sarkallhat minket a szeretet. Egy asszony szeretete a férje iránt, és az emberi lények szeretete a rejtélyek és a természetfeletti világ iránt. Akárhogy is, teljesítettem az ígéretemet, és megoldottam az esetet. Remélem, kellemes szórakozást nyújtottam a vendégeinek. És most remélem, megbocsát, hölgyem; szeretném még egyszer átadni magam signorina Bellincioni angyali hangjának.

Ezekkel a szavakkal Sherlock Holmes távozott a szobából. Én is követtem volna, de valami visszatartott. Holmes csalódott volt, én viszont még kíváncsibb, mint eddig, hiszen Holmesszal ellentétben a történet minden szavát elhittem.

\- Beszélhetnék Önnel, kérem? – szegeztem Aziraphale-nek a kérdést.

 

*** 

 

_Aziraphale_

\- Szóval mit mondtál a grófnőnek? – kérdezte Crowley, amikor kiléptek a kúria kapuján. A válla még mindig be volt kötve, és szegény csak az angyal segítségével bírt talpon maradni. Nem merte meggyógyítani magát a sok kíváncsi ember szeme láttára. Aziraphale leintett egy fiákert, és besegítette a démont. Az angyal megvárta, míg Crowley végre megnyugszik, rendbe hozza a vállát és visszapislogja a szemét az eredeti színére, és csak aztán válaszolt.

\- Az igazat. Hogy jól gondolta, _tényleg_ angyal vagyok. De nem tudom visszahozni a férjét, hisz nem ez a dolgok rendje. És biztosítottam, hogy egyszer majd újra találkoznak.

\- Ezt nem tudhatod. Nem éppen tiszta lelkű asszony. Megsebesítette a saját lányát, megpróbált minket megölni… – Crowley mogorván dörzsölgette a vállát.

\- A szeretet és a kétségbeesés hajtotta. Esze ágában sem volt valóban ártani nekünk. Őszintén hitte, hogy nem tud minket bántani. Ráadásul van még ideje bőven, hogy jobb emberré váljon. Már tudja, mi forog kockán.

\- Nem őszintétlen ez egy kicsit? Megfosztottad a szabad akaratától. Mostantól bármit is tesz, az nem valódi kedvességből lesz, hanem csak a jegyét akarja megváltani a Mennybe.

Aziraphale szomorúan megrázta a fejét.

\- Nem, emiatt nem kell aggódnod, kedvesem. Nem ez volt az első ilyen eset az évezredek során. El sem hinnéd, az emberek milyen könnyedén megfeledkeznek arról, hogy ki kell érdemelniük azt a jegyet. Először állandóan csak ez jár a fejükben, én pedig azon aggódom, hogy helytelenül cselekedtem. De aztán, szépen lassan lankad a figyelmük. Elhiszik, hogy már épp elég jók, vagy hogy a Menny nem figyel minden percben. Kis idővel később már abban is kételkedni kezdenek, hogy igazán találkoztak egy angyallal. Csak egy nagyon elszánt és a szíve mélyéig jó ember képes mindezek ellenére kitartani a jó cselekedetek mellett.

\- Nem hittem volna, hogy ilyen pesszimista vagy, angyal – mondta Crowley árnyalatnyi együttérzéssel a hangjában.

\- Nem, nem igazán. Még mindig hiszek a jó tettekben és a jó lelkekben. Csak soha nem tudni, hol bukkanunk rájuk. És ha már arról beszélünk, amit nem tudunk… Még mindig fogalmam sincs, hol voltál pontosan, amikor elkövették azt az álbűntényt. Nagyon sajnálom, hogy rád gyanakodtam, kedvesem, de még mindig nem válaszoltál.

\- A házban nem tehettem. – Crowley lehajtotta a fejét, mintha sötét szemüvege nem takarta volna már így is eléggé a szemeit. – Mert én is épp egy bűntényt követtem el.

\- Hogy mi? – Aziraphale-nek a lélegzete is elállt. Tudta, hogy jobban oda kellett volna figyelnie! Nem tudta, mit művelt a démon, lehet, hogy ártott valakinek, lehet, hogy…

Aztán Crowley benyúlt a felöltője belső zsebébe (ami látszólag saját dimenzióval rendelkezett), és elővette… Kolumbusz Kristóf _Próféciáskönyvé_ t. Aziraphale-nek az álla is leesett, és nem jutott szóhoz.

\- Tessék – nyújtotta át a könyvet Crowley. – Banks dolgozószobájából loptam, miután elmentél. Fel sem fog tűnni neki, mert a megboldogult Stanhope-é volt. De ki kellett ütnöm ahhoz, hogy megszerezzem…

\- Te jó ég! – lehelte végre Aziraphale. – Én nem… Te… Te elloptál nekem egy könyvet?!

\- Nem ez lenne az első eset, nem igaz? – vont vállat Crowley. – Mert tudod, te nem teheted meg; angyal vagy, meg minden. De nem utasítod vissza az ajándékomat, ugye? Épp elég fájdalmat okoztál nekem ma… – Ravasz mosoly bujkált a démon szája szegletében, de Aziraphale érezte, hogy több igazság van a szavaiban, mint szeretné.

\- Ó… annyira sajnálom, hogy kételkedtem benned, kedvesem. Nem is tudom, mit mondjak… Köszönöm! – Az angyal egészen meghatódott. Szorosan magához ölelte a könyvet, pedig valójában Crowley-t akarta a karjaiba zárni. – Természetesen nem utasíthatok vissza egy ilyen figyelmes ajándékot.

\- Helyes – mosolyodott el ismét Crowley. Kicsit félszeg mosoly volt, de őszintén boldog.


End file.
